minecraftftbfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners' Guide to FTB
Help me! What the hell do I do! New to FTB? Then this page is for you! This guide will tell you exactly what you should do to end up with a solid setup to work with. From there, it's up to you! Getting Started First of all, this guide is written for SSP (Survival Single Player). Before you get into anything FTB related, you're going to want to have everything you need. Punch some trees, mine some stone; make up a very basic home and work your way upto a set of iron tools. Once you have iron tools, it's time to mine. Finding an entrance to a nice, large cave system usually works best. Remember to bring plenty of torches & food! As you explore the depths of Minecraft, you will see some unfarmiliar sights. There are many new ores found in this mod pack. These include, but are not limited to: Copper Ore, Tin Ore, Uranium Ore, Iridium Ore, Saphhire Ore, Ruby Ore, Silver Ore (more than 1 kind), & Lead Ore. Aren't sure what you need? Of course you aren't! Don't worry, I'll make this really simple for you; MINE EVERY ORE YOU SEE, regardless of if its vanilla of FTB. If you are all set on this front and have not seen any rubber trees, explore until you find them. These particular trees are importent for building machines. Bring along a Tree Tap (very cheap to make) to get the Sticky Resin from from the orange spots on the trees (They regenerate if the log was generated, but do not regenerate if placed) Copper You'll probably want to cut down on storage space.You'll want to smelt 8 copper ore and have it surround a chest.This will make a copper chest which is bigger than your regular chest.Smelt some tin and make bronze. Copper can be made into Copper Wire which is used in a lot of recipes and is used to suppy power to machines if they are not next to a power source (EU only). Coating them with rubber from smelting sticky resin (hopefully you have some) will be reqired for more advance machines Power Seeing as most Machines require Power in the form of EU (IC2 stuff) or MJ (Buildcraft stuff) it would be best to build a Generator and a batbox. Don't waste coal, for it Coal is more useful in other ways, instead take some of the wood you have and turn it into Charcoal in your normal Furnace(or Iron Furnace if you decided to upgrade XP) A Generator will need Redstone and copper as well as refined Iron to make, so an Iron pick is nessisary. A Wrench made from Bronze will turn machines with a right click (be sure to use the right one :3) Alternitivly one can make a redstone engine to produce MJs (A lot cheaper and not as cool). These can be broken and replaced with a pick, but have to be rotated with a wrench Next thing you should work towards is grinding up the Ores of Iron, Copper, Tin into their dust forms to double the amount of iron you get. This can be done a few ways, two being a Macerator and a Pulverizer. Once you have these you can start looking into other more efficent forms of power, from water and wind energy to Solar and Biofuels. Mining There are a few ways Mining has changed from vanila, from tools to automatic mining. - The first way is vanila going in with your pick and searching yourself. This has be upgraded with various tools that don't break, but use power(bring a lappack if you got one to recharge them). These new tools are as simple as using ruby or saphires in place of dimonds in a normal pick. to the omnitool tools (if it is used) to lazer guns, drills, etc - The second way is use of turtles to hunt for ores in a pre-exsisting program or one of oyur own. This is very good because your items won't break and you can fuel the turtles with charcoal or something renewable. The turtles have a variaty of functions, but to use them in mining put the base turtle in a crafting bench with a new diamond pick to make a mining turtle. - Third is by going for the buildcraft Filler and using it along with landmarks to hollow out an area completly (a lot of cobblestone that might be useful later) this is good for clearing large rooms quickly if you want to be setting up a base (Note redstone engines are not powerful enough to run this, use a sterling or greater engine), but is also drops all the items on the ground. this destroys water sources, but doesn't work around lava. This machine works from the bottom up. - Fourth is Very expensive the quarry automaticly mines everything under it save for liquids. lava will prevent it from working in the area the lava covers. It does however work top down and and pops everything it collects out of the top of the machine allowing for easier piping to chests. Farms Now for most auto farms (and their harvesters) you will need something called a Thermionic Fabricator to make some of the components. Don't let the name scare you it is actually pretty easy to make. the hardest part will be finding the Copper and Tin to make Bronze. It will also open up the Forestry mod's stuff to you. It also helps with the Beekeeping (YAY Backpacks TO HOLD things) What next? Personaly, make farms to keep yourself sustainable. - A Wheat, sugercane, chicken and cow farm (at least the old style kind) are a must if you want to head into mystcraft. - A Rubber Tree farm is very importent for the creation of machines - Peat farms are a good source of power for the MJ (a good goal to head to) - Build Extractors, Turtles, Quarry, Fillers, Builders, Grinders and much more! you can even upgrade a your macerator or your pulverizer to a better one ^.^ I hope this helps, I am still learning myself so chip in if you figure stuff out XP